Clique Summer Series
by Stuart Hanover
Summary: Clique summer TROUBLE! READ & REVIEW and i'll continue! Hope you like it! BTW, Alicia and Kristen will still somehow be in the story!
1. Prologue Thingie

I hope u like this! if u don't i may not continue, so READ & REVIEW!!

**Massie Block: **Summer is here, and Massie is SO over Derrick. Onto Cam. Will do anything to get Cam away from Claire's grasp. Even if it means giving up her position as alpha. Cuz chasing is SO last year.

**Alicia Rivera: **Summer, and Alicia is SO ready! She's off to the beaches in Spain, and ready for the cute European boys! Doesn't know what she's missing back in Westchester.

**Dylan Marvil: **Just lost 5 pounds and is SO ready for the pool! After sees a cute boy at the pool scarfing down chocolate and cake, she may just gain a couple more pounds, and a new boy!

**Kristen Gregory: **Has to go to summer school. Her mom wants her to be ahead when she goes back to school. After that she's visiting her grandparents in Oregen. There goes her perfect summer!

**Claire Lyons: **Is totally pschyed! She gets to go back to Orlando for a week. So, when she get's back to Westchester, she'll be tanner and blonder than ever! Too bad her Orlando friends are over her. They think she's stuck up cuz she lives on a ritzy town and was in a movie! How shallow!

**Enter- Ellie McDonald: **Just moved to Westchester from England. The boys are instantly in love with her cuz of her thick English accent and deep red locks. Is totally fitting in with everyone, BUT the Pretty Committee.


	2. Chapter 1

**I hope ya'll like it!! Sry it's been a while!! I'll update ASAP!!**

**xoxo _Stuart_**

**Westchester Country Club**

**(WCC)**

**June 2, 2008**

**12:34 pm**

"William Block," Massie said to the girl with pasty white skin sitting at the check-in at WCC. She ahb-viously didn't tan easily. "Go right ahead," she said. Massie pushed passed her and said to the PC, "I'll meet y'all by the pool." Dylan and Alicia stated their names, and pushed past the employee, leaving Claire and Kristen outside of the Club without anyway to get in.

Claire called out to Massie, but there was no reply. "They left us," Kristen said feeling dejected. "Massie always lets in as a guest. Why would she suddenly forget?" Claire pondered.

"Wait! Are you Claire Lyons?!"

Claire turned around to see who had said that. It was the pasty-white girl. "Yea, why?" Claire asked. "I saw that movie, Dial L for Loser, and you were totally amazing!!" she said. "By the way, I'm Frances!" "Cool, this is my friend Kristen." Kristen waved to Frances. "Y'all can just go ahead, I won't tell!" Frances said. "Thanks!" Claire and Kristen said at the same time. They waved to Frances as they began to run after the rest of the PC.

"Hey girls!" Kristen said out of breath. "What?! How did y'all get in?" Massie asked, baffled. "Well, we have connections," Kristen said smiling at Claire.


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's so short!! R&R plz!!**

**WCC**

"**The Chairs" **

**June 2, 2008**

**12:47 pm**

"Dyl, did you get 'the chairs'" Massie asked, putting finger quotes around the chairs. That's what the PC called the chairs they sat in every summer. They were in the perfect spot for the perfect tan, and right by the hot tub, so they had quick and easy access.

"No, some LBR is sitting in one of them," Dylan said, pointing to a skinny girl in a red swimsuit. "Ehmagawsh! She has the most gorgeous hair I've ever seen!" Alicia said, admiring the LBR's deep red locks.

Massie snapped the strap on Alicia's Ralph Lauren tan-kini. "Oww! What was that for?!" Alicia said, rubbing her shoulder. "We do NOT compliment LBRs! Alicia, you should know this by now!" Massie said.

"Sorry!" Alicia snapped back. "We need to go tell her that those chairs belong to US!" Massie said, placing her hand on her hip. "And I nominate Claire to do that."

"Okay, I guess I could," Claire gulped. She walked over to the girl. She looked so happy just sitting there. Claire didn't want to ruin it for her, but she knew she had to.

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you, but my friends and I usually sit in these chairs, and we were wondering if…" Claire began.

"If you could sit here?" the girl asked. "Well… yea," Claire said, looking down at her legs, which she had just shaved.

"Sure! Are those your friends?" the girl asked motioning to the PC. "If they are, there's enough room for all of us to sit here together."

"Well, I guess that would be okay…" Claire said quietly. She turned around to get the PC.

"So, what did she say? Why isn't she moving?" Massie asked. "Well, I said she could sit with us," Claire said, now feeling very guilty. "You what?!" Massie yelled.

"Come on! It can't be that bad. I mean it's just this one day," Kristen said, looking over at the girl, sitting there all alone.

"Yea, whatever. Just for today though." Massie said, as she began to walk of to the chairs.

"Hi I'm Ellie McDonald," the girl said, "What are your names?" Every PC member, except Claire's, jaw dropped to the floor. "No way," Massie said, hardly able to speak.


	4. Chapter 3

**WCC**

"**The Chairs"**

**June 2, 2008**

**12:57 pm**

"Oh. My. Gosh. Girls, we need to talk," Massie said, pulling on the hood of Dylan's Lacoste cover-up. The PC waved to Ellie, and followed Massie to the hot tub.

Massie sunk herself into the bubbly water. "OMG! I love that girl!! She is so pretty, and she has the coolest accent. The boys are going to be instantly attracted to her!" Alicia squealed.

"Exactly. And we can NOT let that happen," Massie said. "I don't see why it's such a big deal Can't we all just be friends?" Claire asked, as she lowered her head under the water. Massie grabbed one of her white blonde braids. "You did NAWT just say that! And also, you do nawt know how bad this water is for your hair!" Massie screamed at Claire.

Claire got out of the hot tub, and grabbed her towel. She pat her hair dry, and then dangled her manicured feet into the tub. "Well what are going to do?" Claire asked.

"We're gonna fight," Massie paused and looked at all the smiling faces of the PC," for what's rightfully our's. And that my friends, is our reputation."

**i know this is REALLY short and REALLY cheezy, but i have writer's block. i'll write more soon!! I just want 3 more reviews first!! R&R!! PLZ!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**WCC**

**The Hot-tub**

**June 22, 2008**

**1:03**

"So, what are we going to do?" Kristen asked. "We're gonna walk over there and just sit down. We will not talk to her, or even acknowledge her presence," Massie said confidently. "And this is helping our reputation, how?" Alicia asked in a impatient tone. "It just is," Massie said with a hmph.

The PC followed Massie over to "the chairs." They were greeted by Ellie and a petite blonde girl, who looked like she had used WAY too much Suave for Kids Detangling Spray in her hair. Massie plopped herself down on one of the chairs and started reading a _Seventeen _magazine.

The blonde immediately started babbling. "Hi! I'm Izzy! I'm Ellie's little sister! Did she tell you about me? Huh? Huh? Did she? Did she?" Izzy asked. There was hardly a pause to answer she was talking so fast.

"Izzy…" Ellie said in a warning tone. "Shut up Belly!" Izzy shot back. _I think I might like this Izzy girl. _Massie thought. Ellie turned bright red, and went back to reading her Nancy Drew Novel.

**WCC**

**Snack Bar**

**June 2, 2008**

**1:07 pm**

"K, what do you want? I'm heading over to the snack bar," Claire said. Kristen looked up from her Sudoku for Dummies book. "Oh, yea, I'm not very hungry. But a cold glass of water would be great!" Kristen called back.

Izzy jumped up from her chair, and followed Claire. "I'll be back Belly!" Izzy grabbed Claire's leg, and pulled. Hard. "I like you. You're nice!" Izzy said. "Thanks?" Claire said, almost as a question. "That's a good thing," Izzy whispered. She tried to reach Claire's ear, but ended right about at the butt. Claire giggled, and pulled Izzy off of her leg.

"I'll have one chocolate ice cream," Claire said to the cute snack bar employee, she looked over at Izzy, and asked, "Izzy what do you want?" "The same thing you got," Izzy said smiling. "Okay, make that two chocolate ice creams," Claire said. She took the two cones from him, and sat down at a table. Izzy joined her, and started licking her ice cream.

"So Izzy…" Claire began, feeling just like Massie, "What embarrassing tid-bits can you tell me about _Ellie_?"

**I know this is really short... again, but I want to be able to post everyday, and the only way I can do that is if I write short chapters!! PLZ R&R!! I love reviews!! AND I'll return the favor and review ur stories 2!!**

**LUV YA!!**

**xoxo _Stuart_**


End file.
